Thank you
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: Rameses is 44 years old Hades come's with Starfire He give's him something that he thanked Starfire for because she's the one who coviced him.
1. Moses my baby

**( Rameses was asleep he was smiling in his sleep, Dream: Moses: Rameses Wake up. Rameses: Moses my love. Moses: Rameses please I need you now, Rameses: Anything for you my darling. As they kiss Rameses moved his hand and he woke up, He looked at the other side of the bed were Moses would be) Rameses: Moses. ( He sit's up and Walks to Moses's Grave, He starts crying) Rameses: Am sorry, Am sorry this happen to you I haved you now I lost you forever and I can't get you back, I wish it was a dream that I could wake up form this nightmare we call life. Is it still a dream? Well it feels that way that day you lefted this world it feels like a nightmare I can't escape from it hurts not to hear your voice, I want to wake up and let it be all a nightmare but I know it's real but it still hurts, I wish that you could return to my arms, you were my world, I want to call your name so you can answer, My world is crashing down and I know why because your gone why did you leave me? Iam in a dark and cruel world, I need you, I want to see your face, To hear you voice, only you can fix my broken heart, I find myself crying and screaming for you but you never answer and you never will, My world is full of anger, sadness and sorrow your world was my world full of hope, Laughter, and love. You promised me you would never leave me, But where are you when I need you the most, You promised me you never leave me but where are you now? You always cared for me, I miss you deeply and I will always love you my guardian angel, My world, My life, My best friend, My husband. Tell me this words are a lie it can't be true that I lost you. The Sun can not fall from the sky can you hear heaven cry the tears of an Angel. I love you Moses****. ****Tutu Rameses the 2****nd****:Dad? Sapphire Elizabeth the 1****st****: You ok daddy? Ramses: Yeah Sweetheart am ok. Sapphire: No your not you miss mama. Ramses: Indeed I do I miss you mama so much. ( Sapphire and Tutu hug there father) Nephthys: Dawddy? ( Rameses looked to see a 3 year old with Moses brown hair but short curly and with a bow in her hair, His brown skin, his Brown eyes she was rubbing her eye in tiredness) Rameses: What. Nephthys: Who is that in there? Tutu: It's our mother Nephthys. ( Tutu glared at her, Then Starfire walked in holding a blanket) Sapphire: Aunt Star! ( She run and hugged her) Starfire: Hey Baby, Hey Rameses, Hey kiddo, Well hello there little one, Sapphire hold her please. ( Star handed the baby to Sapphire.) Sapphire: Is this our Cousin Aunt Star? Starfire: Yes baby. ( She picked up Nephthys) Starfire: You look just like Moses you know, My friend Hades is going to gave your father something today do you know what it is? ( Nephthys shook her head no and Starfire chuckled) Starfire: Hades has decide to being Moses back from the dead, Do you have any idea what it took for him to agree. Rameses: Do you really mean it Star I can have my baby back? Starfire: Yep. ( Hades arrived) Hades: Let's get this show on the road. Starfire: Very funny. ( Hades raised his hand to the grave, maded the dirt go away, He lifted the Coffin that Had Moses in there, with Hades Powers he put the Coffin Gently on the ground nexted to Starfire) Hades: Help me open this. ( They open both sides, Starfire Laid out a blue blanket, Hades used his Powers to lift Moses out of the Coffin and on to the Blanket) Ramses: He looks like the way he died. ( Moses's hair was still there, His eyes were shut, He mouth was in a frown, Starfire gently Put Nephthys down, She went over to Ramses and Hugged him) Hades: Lets get Started shall we. ( He used his power to return Moses soul, Then he asked Starfire to use one of Zeus's Lighting thing's, She did, Then Hades put his ear to Moses Chest, His heart was beating, Hades smiled and moved, Ramses went in font of Moses, Moses open his eyes and coughed) Rameses: Moses Baby? Moses: Ram, Rameses. ( Tears were coming from both of them they hugged and kissed) Rameses: Oh my baby, My Moses, My heart, My life, Thank you Hades thank you. Hades: Don't thank me thank Star she's the one who convinced me. Rameses: Thank you. Starfire: Your welcome, Oh Ruby honey. ( She get's the baby from Sapphire) Starfire: Hush now Mommy's here, Daddy will be seeing you yes he will. ( Moses smiles) **


	2. Thank you Star and goodbye

Rameses was sitting with Moses by his side when Hades came. Rameses: Hades good to see you where's Starfire? Hades had tears in his eyes that's when Moses noticed something happen. Moses: Hades What's wrong. Hades: Starfire died after giving birth to her son Andrew Drix's last child. Rameses: What no not her I can't believe she's dead. Tutu: What happen? Sapphire: Father what is it? Moses: It seems your Aunt Starfire is dead. Hades: You are going to the Funeral yes? Moses: Of course Drix will need us. Rameses: Poor Ruby and Andrew they lost there mother. Hades: I bid you gentlemen a good day. ( The nexted day the Funeral) Moses: Am sorry Drix. Rameses: She will be forever missed. Drix: Thank you. ( After everyone lefted Rameses went to the grave with Moses) Rameses: Thank you Starfire you truly haved a heart of gold am sorry that your not here for your little one's, Thank you for always being there for us my sweet best friend you're an angel. Moses: Thank you Starfire bless you.

Song: You must have been in a place so dark, you couldn't feel the lightReachin' for you through that stormy cloudNow here we are gathered in our little home townThis can't be the way you meant to draw a crowdOh, why?That's what I keep askin'Was there anything I could have said or done?Oh, I had no clue you were maskin' a troubled soulGod only knows what went wrongAnd why you would leave the stage in the middle of a songMmmmmmm...Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year oldRounding third to score the winning runYou always played with passion no matter what the gameWhen you took the stage you shined just like the sunOh, why?That's what I keep askin'And, was there anything I could have said or done?Oh, I had no clue you were maskin' the troubled soulOh, god only knows what went wrongAnd why you would leave the stage in the middle of a songYeah...Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breezeA golden sun is shining on my faceThe tangled thoughts I hearA mockingbird singsThis old world really ain't that bad a placeOh, why?There's no comprehendingAnd who am I to try to judge or explain?Oh, but I do have one burning question:Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?They were wrongThey liedAnd now you're goneAnd we cry'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a songYour beautiful songYour absolutely beautiful song


End file.
